Mama Cast
Mama Cast was the season premiere episode of Season 9 of The King of Queens, also the 195th overall series episode. Co-written by Mike Soccio and Ilana Wernick, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, originally aired on CBS-TV on December 6, 2006. Synopsis When Carrie insists that Doug figure out how to invest their tax return check, Doug decides to buy an ice cream truck from a stranger. Plot Summary Carrie gives Doug their $3,000 tax refund check and tells him to take it to Steve, their financial advisor. Carrie explains that she is unable to do this herself because she must show models home to potential buyers. When Carrie arrives to one of the homes, she discovers a family watching TV, her boss (Mr. Kaufman) comes in and tells her that they are professional actors performing home staging. Her boss explains "when potential buyers see a family living in the house, it helps them envision themselves living" there. Mr. Kaufman then receives a call informing him that the mother has cancelled and tells Carrie to play her instead. Meanwhile, Doug is in traffic when he spots an ice cream truck arriving at a children's baseball game. He leaves to order a push-pop. While paying for it, he notices a for sale sign on the truck and inquires about it to the ice cream man and buys the truck. Later, after Carrie returns home, he shows her the truck. Carrie is displeased but begins to support it as Doug explains. Later at the home, Carrie is reading a magazine as the family engages in activities. The father actor reminds Carrie of her role as the mother but to no avail. A small fight starts between the two kids, Carrie breaks up the fight and a woman looking at the house compliments her parenting skills. Flattered, Carrie begins to join in on a board game being played by the kids. Meanwhile, Doug is working in his ice cream truck when he is informed by a child that the Mr. Soft Serve ice cream truck driving by had worked that spot previously. On his way home, Doug notices he is being followed by this truck. He begins a drag race but is cut off by the other driver, forcing Doug to go off the road. The next day, Carrie has fully embraced her role and is enjoying it. A montage is shown of Carrie partaking in various activities with the family, ending with her realizing that she has gone too far in her role. Doug has returned to his spot, he breaks to use a port-a-potty. While in it hears the music of the Mr. Soft Serve truck playing, he looks out the window to see the truck heading towards him. He jumps out just before the truck plows into it, destroying it. Scared, he returns home to his and Carrie's bedroom where Carrie tells him how much she enjoys the life she has at the home as Doug prepares a weapon (a trophy duct taped to a baseball bat). He hears the rival truck's music and pushes Carrie to the ground and leaps next to her. That night, Doug sneaks into the garage where the Mr. Soft Serve truck is parked and lodges a frozen banana ice cream treat into the truck's exhaust pipe. Afterwards, he hears the driver enter the garage so he hides under the truck. The truck stalls and is unable to start because of the banana. The banana eventually pops out and the truck drives away. The next day, Carrie returns to her home to find the mother role has been replaced by a woman named Cheryl. Mr. Kaufman appears and informs Carrie her regular work will resume and tells her that she had been fired from her role because of complaints from the other actors. Meanwhile, Doug is selling the truck back to the driver he bought it from for $1,200 (an $1,800 loss). As the driver walks away talking to another potentional buyer, he is shown wearing snakeskin boots, the same boots shown to be worn by the Mr. Soft Serve driver who harassed Doug. Closing scene The final scene features Carrie giving Doug a plate of cookies, something similar to what she had done at the home. Doug consumes many of them at once while asking "still wanna play Monopoly?" before Carrie leaves saying "I'm gonna go have a cigarette." Cast Guest starring *Victor Raider-Wexler as Mr. Kaufman *Shawn Michael Patrick as Bob *Hayley Erin as Charlotte *Paul Butcher as Kenny *John David Conti as Cal *Victoria Hoffman as Margo *Carlos McCullers II as Connor *Brandon Johnson as Jack *Richie Minervini as Sam *Matthew J. Evans as Ethan *Clea Montville as Cheryl More external links * Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with two plots Category:Carrie episodes Category:Doug episodes